The present invention is directed toward an ergonomic keyboard having a plurality of input devices.
Personal computers are relatively small computers that may be operated from a desktop or other flat work surface. Conventional personal computers typically include a display on the desktop and a processor coupled to the display. A keyboard is typically coupled to the processor to allow a user to transmit commands to the processor. The keyboard may include alphanumeric input keys, a pointing device, and input buttons associated with the pointing device, all of which may be positioned in a single keyboard housing. The pointing device may include a roller ball, touch pad, joystick, or similar device used to manipulate or move images on the display. The input buttons may be activated by the user to transmit additional commands to the processor in association with the pointing device.
One drawback with conventional keyboards is that it may be difficult for users to access and manipulate both the pointing device and the input buttons while keeping their fingers in an ergonomic and comfortable position. For example, when the pointing device and the input buttons are positioned in an upper surface of the keyboard, users often hold their hands flat and parallel to the upper surface to access the pointing device and the input buttons. It may be tiring or uncomfortable for users to maintain this hand position for an extended period of time.
Another drawback with conventional keyboards is that users may prefer to access both the pointing device and the input buttons with the same fingers. Accordingly, users may inadvertently depress the wrong input button because they often shift their fingers back and forth between the pointing device and the input buttons. Still another drawback is that users may not be able to comfortably manipulate the pointing device and the input buttons simultaneously or in quick succession. As such, many conventional keyboard configurations are particularly disadvantageous for use with computer games or other applications that require quick reaction times.
One conventional approach to making keyboards more comfortable is to couple the keyboard to the display and/or the processor with a wireless link for allowing users to move the keyboard more freely relative to the display. For example, the users may rest the keyboard on their laps while manipulating the pointing device and the input buttons. One drawback with this keyboard is that it may be difficult to manipulate the alphanumeric keys, the pointing device and/or the input buttons with such laptop keyboards. Additionally, users may inadvertently upset laptop keyboards from their laps.
The present invention is directed toward keyboards for use with computers. In one embodiment, a keyboard includes a housing having an upper surface, a lower surface opposite the upper surface, and a plurality of input keys projecting from the upper surface. The keyboard can also include first and second input devices attached to the housing. The first input device is at least proximate to and accessible from the upper surface of the housing, and the second input device is at least proximate to and accessible from the lower surface of the housing. A communication link may be operatively coupled to the first and second input devices to transmit signals between the input devices and the computer. In operation, users can grasp the keyboard with one or both hands to manipulate both the first and second input devices either simultaneously or sequentially.
In one embodiment, the lower surface of the housing may have a base portion that is generally parallel to the upper surface of the housing, and the lower surface may further have a projection that extends away from the base portion and contains the second input device. The first and second input devices can include input switches and/or a pointing device. The pointing device may include one or more of several elements, such as a rotatable sphere, a touch-sensitive surface, a joystick, or a thumbwheel. The projection and/or the lower surface of the keyboard can also be configured to engage one or more of the user""s fingers so that the user may support the keyboard while manipulating the second input device.
In another embodiment of the invention, the first input device may be one of two first input devices received in corresponding apertures in the upper surface of the housing. The first input devices may be exchanged with each other, for example, to accommodate the preferences of both left-handed and right-handed users. Alternatively, one or both of the first input devices may be replaced with an aperture cap when the corresponding input device is removed from the keyboard.
In still another embodiment of the invention, the computer keyboard includes a housing having a forward edge and a rear edge. The housing is extended in a lengthwise direction generally parallel to one of the forward and rear edges. The housing can further include a first portion and a second portion coupled to the first portion and pivotable about a first rotation axis relative to the first portion. The first rotation axis can be generally parallel with the lengthwise dimension. The second portion of the housing can include first and second input devices that may be operated while the second portion is pivoted relative to the first portion.